


Better Than Instant

by Oilux



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cafe AU, I like writing fluff lately, It's all fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU, retail working, yuuri and phichit own a cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: When Phichit approached him to go into buying a coffee shop, Yuuri wondered what was the worst that could happen. He was prepared to make coffee and sweets, not to be yelled at by customers, the cafe broken into, or any of the things that came hand in hand with customer service.Though if a silver haired man decided to come in every day for coffee, it made everything else much more bearable.





	Better Than Instant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilacspectacles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacspectacles/gifts).



> I work at a cafe. Every interaction that you see here is one that I've actually had with a customer before. It's absolutely ridiculous. Retail workers understand me. Anyways, enjoy! And credit goes to Lilacspecticles for the title

“You know you want to say yes.” Phichit teased, waving the small piece of paper. “Yuuri, c’mon, it'll be so much fun.”

“This seems like a big financial move.” Yuuri mumbled as he looked over fine print. “Why do you even want to start a cafe?”

“It'll be fun! You can make treats and coffee and I'll take care of all the paperwork!” Phichit was just so excited, Yuuri could hardly tell him no. “Please, Yuuri? You won't regret this.”

Yuuri sighed, taking the pen from Phichit, who gave an excited squeal of delight. It would be fun, being his own boss and making pastries every day. Phichit was willing to make the down payments on the place, and as long as they turned a profit the cafe would survive. 

“I better not regret this.” Yuuri mumbled, no real heat in his voice. He scrawled his signature on the line, handing it back to Phichit. Excitement and nervousness crawled in his stomach, making it twist almost painfully. 

“You won't regret this, Yuuri!”

* * *

“Well, when I go to Marsbox, they give me a discount.” The woman complained, stomping her foot and crossing her arms. She looked like a child, but Yuuri bit his tongue not to say exactly that. He didn't need her throwing the hot drink back in his face. 

“Ma'am, for the third time, we’re not Marsbox.” Yuuri almost sighed, but held back. “We don't just give out discounts for the sake of it.”

“Of course not! They give me a discount because I'm from Alaska and we don't pay sales tax, and therefore I shouldn't have to pay it here.” She nodded, completely set in her logic. Yuuri just stared at her, not sure how he could explain to her that her logic was flawed at best. 

“Oh my god.” Phichit, behind him, started cackling, arms held at his sides as he tried to hold back laughter. He was not doing a very good job at it, making the woman fume. 

“Ma'am, it'll be two fifty for your coffee.” Yuuri could not believe some people could be so cheap. Even if he gave her a discount, she'd only be paying a twenty cent difference. 

“Fine.” She pulled three crumpled dollars out of her bag, shoving them at Yuuri. “I won't be coming back here.”

Yuuri would have believed that, if this hadn't been the third time this month he had the same conversation with the same person. She stormed out with her coffee in hand, her heels clicking resolutely on the tiled floor. 

“She just can't take a hint!” Phichit laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes. “ _ I'm from Alaska so I am so special.” _

Yuuri couldn't suppress his snort. Dealing with difficult customers was always made better by Phichit’s banter. Yuuri wished they could hire someone else to deal with customers so he could just make pastries all day. 

“You didn't say anything about having to deal with crazy people.” Yuuri complained, stretching. Phichit snorted, using a towel to mop up some spilled coffee. 

“It's a casualty. One bad customer and the rest are smooth sailing.” Phichit waved his hand. “Speaking of difficult customers…”

The bell chimed just as Phichit finished speaking, and the door slamming against the wall was the answering call. Yuuri winced, it looked like the door handle went right through the drywall again. At this point, Yuuri was starting to wonder why they fixed it. 

Yuri Piletsky stomped forward, all bark and no bite. The first time that Yuuri had met the younger man, the yells and language had frightened him, but at this point they were a minor inconvenience. The volume of complaints about Yuri’s language was slowly starting to rise though. 

“Yura, you broke the wall again.” Yuuri complained. The glare he got in return was enough to make him stop complaining about it, for the time being. “What's the order today?”

It was a large order, at least five drinks, each one scrawled on a scrap of paper and in different handwriting. Yuuri wrote them on cups and handed them to Phichit, some of the orders memorized by now. 

“Hey, pig.” Yuuri cursed himself for responding to Yuri’s less than nice nickname for him. “You make my drink today, last time that idiot messed it up.”

“All my drinks are perfection!” Phichit declared, then jumped back as the espresso machine tried to spray him with hot water. “Betrayal!”

Yuri rolled his eyes, turning his back to lean against the counter and play on his phone. Yuuri helped Phichit prepare drinks, and all together they got the drinks out in less than ten minutes, along with a chocolate muffin for Yuri for having his drink messed up last time. Yuri might have said he hated their pastries, but Yuuri knew for a fact the chocolate muffin was his favorite. 

“Thanks.” Yuri mumbled, carefully balancing two trays of drinks. The way he moved was fluid, and reminded Yuuri of the other ballet dancer’s at Minako’s studio. Yuuri wondered if he looked as fluid as that, as graceful.

Another day, and Yuri was gone with drinks and sweets in hand, and would probably be back tomorrow. Hopefully not as grouchy.

* * *

“Do you sell coffee here?” A man at the counter asked, money halfway out of his wallet, looking at Yuuri seriously. “I really need coffee.”

A confirming glance at Phichit led Yuuri to believe this man was at least a little serious. “Yes? We do sell coffee.”

The man, satisfied with the response, pulled out just enough cash to pay for a large coffee and nothing else. Phichit poured the coffee, handing it to the man over the counter. The man looked down at it, seeming more confused than ever.

“This isn’t what I ordered.” The man said, looking at Yuuri. “I want coffee.”

“Sir, that’s coffee.” Phichit intervened. “What did you want exactly?”

“You know, coffee!” The man gestured at the cup like it would magically change to what he wanted. “It’s not hot, and whipped cream, and it’s sweet!”

Yuuri almost laughed, almost. “Sir, did you want a blended drink? We don’t make those here.”

The man huffed, glaring like it was Phichit’s and Yuuri’s fault that he wasn’t in Marsbox coffee. After adding a ridiculous amount of cream and sugar to his coffee, he left, the door chiming pleasantly as it closed.

“I’m quitting, I can’t deal with this anymore.” Yuuri declared, no real heat behind his voice. “You should have to be on register, starting a cafe was your idea.”

“You’re so much nicer than I am though!” Phichit barely managed with a straight face. “C’mon, Yuuri, people are nice to you, they just yell at me.”

“That’s not true and you know it.” Yuuri pouted, arms crossed over his chest. “You just don’t want to deal with them.”

“Same difference.” Phichit waved his hand. “Hey, look, it’s your favorite customer, and look he brought a friend.”

Yuuri turned, just in time to see the door slam open and Phichit’s favorite customer to serve. Yuri’s hair was a little windswept from the chill morning breeze, and there was someone else with him, a figure who had red cheeks from the cold and silver hair hanging over one eye. 

“Yura, you brought a friend.” Phichit teased, receiving a glare from Yuri. “Finally give you help to get all the coffee?”

“My Yura is so cruel, dragging me from place to place.” The stranger sighed, leaning against Yuri and allowing the smaller man to take some of his body weight. “He never complained before!”

“I complain all the time, you jackass!” Yuri snapped, stepping forward so abruptly that the stranger almost fell to the floor. “Go and order your coffee yourself.”

“Fine, Yura.” The stranger sighed, going over to Yuuri. He flashed a smile, flicking hair out of is eyes. Yuuri felt his breath stutter in his chest. “Can I get a medium latte with whip cream and cinnamon on top?”

That was an order that Yuuri remembered easily, written normally on scraps of paper in scrawled writing. Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat, a moment of confusion, his mind going blank. 

“Um, name?” Yuuri mumbled, pen poised. The man leaned against the counter, resting his head in his hand as he looked at Yuuri.

“Victor, but you can call me the man of your dreams.” Victor beamed, a much better smile than the one Yuuri had first seen, this one actually genuine. “What’s your name?”

Yuuri finished writing ‘Victor’ on the cup, carefully avoiding actually writing down the pick up line that Victor said, his cheeks brightening a wonderful scarlet hue. Victor’s chest puffed out at that, mouth opening to probably say something else flirty and outrageous-

“Move, ass, you’re buying my coffee because I always carry yours.” Yuri elbowed Victor out of the way, not even placing an actual order. “Usual, pig.”

“Yura! Don’t call the cute barista that.” Victor scolded, and Yuuri’s blush deepened. “He’s going to make your coffee terrible.”

“Quit flirting with him to get free shit then, I don’t want to be here any longer than I have to.” Yuri rolled his eyes. “Don’t ruin this for me, Victor, I want to come back here. If I have to travel further than this place I’m never getting you coffee again.”

“Yura, this coffee shop is a lot further than any other ones right next to the rink.” Victor whined, not taking his eyes off Yuuri. “No wonder you come here every day!”

“Shut up!” Yura smacked Victor upside the head, moving to get his coffee once Yuuri was done making it. “You’re so embarrassing.”

“You love me.” Victor teased, taking his own coffee when Yuuri was done making it. Phichit had mysteriously disappeared, leaving Yuuri to make all of the coffees on his own. “Thank you.”

He said it with a wink that made Yuuri’s face turn scarlet once more, and picked up one of the trays of drinks. Yuri took the other one, huffing when Victor hesitated near the register. Yuuri opened his mouth to ask if something was wrong, but Yuri grabbed Victor, hauling him away.

“We’re going to be late!” Yuri slammed the door open once more. “I’m not getting yelled by Yakov because you want to flirt with the pig!”

“Yura, why are you so mean to me?” Victor’s voice faded as he was drug outside, a dumbstruck Yuuri left leaning against the counter and completely flustered. 

“Oh my god, he was so cute, wasn’t he?” Phichit came out from the back, holding a small carton of cream, probably having disappeared under the guise of getting more milk. “He said you were cute.”

“He didn’t mean anything by it. Phichit.” Yuuri mumbled. “He probably just wanted to make sure he didn’t get decaf coffee.”

“I bet you all of tomorrow’s tips that he’ll show up to get coffee tomorrow.” Phichit challenged, putting away the single carton of cream. Yuuri narrowed his eyes, taking the challenge.

“You are so on.”

* * *

“Yuuri! Come out I really need your help with this!” Phichit called, and there was a muffled curse and a crash. At the rate Phichit broke cups, Yuuri was going to have to buy in more. “Quick, Yuuri!”

Yuuri quickly jogged the last couple steps towards the door, coming out to the front to see...well not what he expected. There was the broken fragments of a cup lying on the ground, spilled coffee, but most importantly there was a very proud Phichit standing next to Victor, who looked sheepish at best. All together they were two people who looked too smug for their own good.

“Are you two okay?” Yuuri asked, getting the broom to clean up the shards of porcelain. “Did something happen?”

“Nothing, Victor just stopped by and I thought that you’d like to say hi.” Phichit said smugly. “Don’t you worry about that, talk to Victor!”

Phichit took the broom from Yuuri’s hand, gesturing for him to actually go and talk to Victor, but Yuuri felt the words stick in his throat. Victor smiled brightly at him, before gesturing over at the display case full of pastries.

“Do you guys make these?” Victor asked. “Yura told me to try your chocolate muffins. Are they that good?”

“They’re his favorite.” Yuuri eventually managed to say, trying to calm down his heart and actually think of what he wanted to say. “Do you want to get one?”

Victor nodded eagerly, and Yuuri pulled one out of the display case with a pair of tongs and into a small bag. Victor took the bag from Yuuri, his smile never fading, inhaling the chocolatey aroma with a happy sigh.

“It smells delicious. Oh, Yura told me to get him his regular coffee, and that you have to make it.” Victor started pulling off piece of the muffin, groaning happily at the taste. “I get why he refuses to go anywhere else.”

“He refuses to go anywhere else?” Yuuri asked, feeling his heart warm a little. He knew Yuri was a sweetheart underneath all that teenage angst. 

“Absolutely, refuses to even let us think about it.” Victor laughed. “He’s just happy that I’m more than happy to get the coffee now.”

“Are you?” Yuuri mused more to himself than Victor, adding a sprinkle of sugar to Victor’s drink. Grabbing the spoon, he used the handle of it to make the cinnamon sit prettily on top of the foam. “That’s nice of you.”

“What can I say, great coffee, great company, how could I resist?” Victor’s watch beeped, a expensive looking thing that Yuuri hardly glanced at. “Ah, I’m going to be late.”

“From what Yuri said, you seem to be late a lot.” Yuuri laughed, his nerves making his chest feel light. 

“He’ll be fine for a couple minutes.” Victor laughed. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Yuuri nodded, and Victor started humming as he walked out of the shop, the bell above the door tinkling lightly as it closed. Yuuri watched him pass by the window, wondering just what happened. 

“You guys would be so cute together!” Phichit cooed, tossing the remains of the broken cup away. “He’s totally into you.”

“He is not, be quiet.” Yuuri lightly tapped Phichit on the arm, trying to shush him. “He’s only been in here twice.”

“Whatever, I’m getting all the tips for the day and I’ll bet you all of tomorrow’s tips that he’ll be here bright and early!” Phichit declared, holding the tip jar up in pride. “What do you say?”

“I think I’ll pass this time.” Yuuri laughed, his cheeks still tinged pink. “Thanks though.”

* * *

The woman took her coffee from Yuuri, face pinching at the inhale of the bitter aroma. It was one of their darker brews, so the bitter taste and aroma was normal, but well liked among their clientele. 

“Excuse me, do you have any butter?” The woman asked, looking at Yuuri. Yuuri nodded, grabbing a bit of butter they normally saved for their bagels and handing it to her. The woman happily smiled, unwrapping the small butter chips and dunking each of them into her coffee, mixing them until they dissolved. 

Phichit had come over to see why Yuuri was being so silent, and they looked at the woman as she mixed butter into her coffee. She eventually noticed their stares, glancing up at the two of them. Neither said anything to her. 

“It’s called ‘butter coffee’ and it’s delicious.” She declared, taking a swig of her coffee and walking out. Phichit and Yuuri watched her go, both of them silently wondering if it really tasted that good.

“Hey, what’s wrong with you two.” Yuri stood on the other end of the counter, hardly glancing up from his phone. “You two look like you’ve seen something terrible.”

“Something like that.” Phichit waved his hand. “Did Yuuri tell you he’s making a new treat? You should bring Victor in tomorrow to try it!” 

“Phichit, it’s not ready yet!” Yuuri hissed, trying not to seem like he was hiding something. Yuuri had a feeling that if Yura heard he was hiding something, the teen would try to find it any way he could. 

“What is it?” Yuri asked, texting on his phone. He had the sound for the keyboard on, and besides the soft music, the cafe was filled with the sound of small clicks. 

‘It’s absolutely delicious, that’s what it is! And he thinks no one will want to try it.” Phichit rolled his eyes at Yuuri’s glare. “Don’t look at me like that, you know it’s great.” 

“If I bring Victor tomorrow, do I get one for free?” Yuri asked, and before Yuuri could say no, Phichit was already eagerly nodding yes.

“Okay, see you guys tomorrow.” Yuri was surprisingly pleasant, getting his coffee and saying nothing else. Phichit and Yuuri both watched him leave, silently wondering what caused the change in attitude.

“See, your pastries even make Yuri happy!” Phichit said happily. “I’m sure that Victor will love what you made.”

“Phichit, it’s not ready yet.” Yuuri almost whined, going to the back to get more milk. Phichit followed him, leaving the front unattended. 

“It’s more than ready! What else are you hoping to add to it? Your pastries are the best selling things here!” Phichit tried to reason. “Yuuri, you let me try them, they’re great.”

“I just don’t want to show them when they’re not perfect, they’re missing something.” Yuuri sighed.

“Yuuri-”

“Hello?! Does anyone actually work here?” A loud voice came from the front, a rather irritated man by the sound of it. Phichit rolled his eyes, moving out to the front and leaving Yuuri standing alone in the back.

“About time, now can I get a large…” The voice faded out as the door swung shut. 

If he knew Phichit, he would have a bit of time before the other man came into the back. He rubbed his forehead, trying to think of what he should do to fix his next pastry.

* * *

“Okay, we open in fifteen minutes!”

For having to wake up at the crack of dawn, Phichit was just too excited. Yuuri dreaded having to wake up so early, only truly waking up when he finally started moving, but Phichit seemed to wake up with the energy of a thousand suns. At least it made the morning go by faster. 

“I'm going to make my muffins today.” Yuuri sleepily announced with a yawn. He had spent hours finally finding the perfect ingredient, making the muffins absolutely delectable. Phichit gasped in delight, clapping his hands together. 

“They're going to be great, Yuuri! I bet Victor will love them-and Yura too of course-”

Phichit was cut off as a knock on the glass door was heard, both men turning to see the customer, who pointed angrily at his watch. 

“We open in fifteen minutes, sir!” Phichit called loudly. The man nodded, reaching for the handle. 

“Oh my god. I'm not replacing that door if it's broken again.” Yuuri pointedly ignored looking at the man, who was struggling with the door handle that wouldn't turn. 

There was the sound of metal grinding, and then the man opened the door, walking inside and quite smug. He stood there, looking at the menu and deciding what he wanted, while Phichit gaped and Yuuri continued with his task. 

“Can I get a large coffee?” The man asked, obviously not caring that half the lights were still out and nothing was ready. Phichit glanced at Yuuri, but the other man refused to move. 

“Sir, we’re not open. We don't make the coffee until five minutes before we open the doors. Did you break the lock?” Phichit asked, talking slowly and with patience like one would when trying to explain something to a child. The man huffed, looking downright offended. 

“If you're not open, why was your door unlocked?” He asked, smugness returning with ease. 

“It wasn't unlocked. You just broke the lock. We don't open for another fifteen minutes. Also, you're paying for that lock.” Phichit was already like Yuuri, not seeming to care anymore. 

“Marsbox coffee is better.” The man declared, turning and walking out as quickly as he came. Phichit and Yuuri just stared, before both of them looked at each other, completely confused. 

“Either that happened or this is some fevered dream, and I really want to lean towards dream.” Phichit put a hand to his forehead dramatically. “Everyone always says the retail horror stories are true.”

“I believed the horror stories on the first day when we had to explain to the same lady three times that we weren't Marsbox.” Yuuri sighed. “I'm going to go bake, and hope that the lock really isn't broken.”

“Does this mean I can finally have a muffin?” Phichit trailed behind Yuuri. “I'm your partner, I should get a taste!”

“Phichit, no!” Yuuri tried hard to be stern, but he was almost laughing. 

“Better me than you, you're starting to get a little pudgy around the hips.” Phichit reached out and grabbed Yuuri’s hips, lightly tickling him. 

“Phichit! No muffins for you!” Yuuri batted his hands away, disappearing into the back. It was messy, disorganized, but the ingredients were all there and waiting for him to use, and Yuuri started to get to work.

* * *

Two hours later, Yuuri took out the finished muffins from the oven, inhaling the cinnamon spice scent of pumpkin. They came out perfectly, swirls of white against orange that made Yuuri want to snack on one. It had taken him an almost shameful amount of time to figure out that cream cheese might be the perfect ingredient, but the payoff was worth it. 

He set them to cool, starting to clean up the mess that had been bothering him since he started. His mother always used to tell him that he needed to clean as he went, but somehow he always managed to make a huge mess. 

“Yuuri! Your favorites are here!” Phichit burst into the back, looking eagerly at the muffins. “Are those it? I want one.”

“They need to cool. Five minutes and I’ll bring them out.” Yuuri batted Phichit’s hand away when the other man tried to steal a muffin. “You’re so annoying.”

“You love me!” Phichit raced away to the front of the shop, probably to pacify Yuri and Victor that the new pastries would be out at any minute. 

Yuuri finished cleaning up the mess, and carefully gathered all of the muffins on a tray. Their scent wafted across his face as he walked out to the front, setting them down on the counter in front of a very eager Victor, and a Yuri who was trying very hard to not show how eager he was.

“Alright, try and tell me what…” Yuuri didn’t even bother finishing the sentence, as both of them men each grabbed a muffin, shoving it into their mouths. Yuuri laughed as they both eagerly showed their delight with happy groans.

“Seriously, these are amazing, Yuuri.” Victor praised, and Yuuri felt himself blush. “How did you make this?” 

“It’s really easy, but it’s a secret.” Yuuri said, not wanting to tell them that it was something so simple. “I take it you like it?”

“I love it!” Victor beamed, and then elbowed Yuri in the side. “What do you think Yurio?”

“They’re not that bad.” Yuri ended up mumbling, even though he had crumbs on his face and the muffin was already devoured. 

“I guess I’ll have to keep making more of them then.” Yuuri smiled, laughing just a little. It felt good, to have his hard work praised. “Gosh, I need a cup of coffee.”

“You work in a cafe, dumbass.” Yura shot, pulling up the camera on his phone and snapping a picture of himself with yet another muffin. “You’re gonna wanna make more of these.”

“Why?” Yuuri asked, pouring his own coffee and ignoring the insult. Victor was already working on his third muffin. “Do you like them that much?”

“I posted about your cafe on Instagram, you’ll be flooded soon enough.” Yuri swiped through his feed, tapping to favorite photos. 

“How nice of you, Yura!” Victor beamed, throwing his arm around Yuri’s shoulders. “No wonder you like this place so much.”

“Victor, get off-”

“There he is! It’s Yuri!” Someone yelled from the doorway, a young girl whose phone was out and ready. “Yuri, can I get your autograph?”

Yuri swore, pushing Victor away and jumping behind the counter. Before Yuuri and Phichit could do anything, Yuri had disappeared in the back, the door slamming as he raced out the back. More fans, who had gathered at the door, groaned, a few leaving to see if they could find where Yuri went off to.

“Can I get a triple soy, nonfat macchiato?” Someone at the counter was asking, capturing Yuuri and Phichit’s attention. Victor stole another muffin, moving towards the door and away from the line that was forming.

“See you tomorrow, Yuuri!” Victor called, waving happily. Yuuri waved back, smiling slightly. Phichit laughed, handing Yuuri a cup with a new order on it.

“See you tomorrow, Yuuri.” Phichit snorted. “After you make this drink.”

“I hate you.” Yuuri muttered. “No more muffins for you.” 

“So mean!”

* * *

“This is ridiculous, I’ve been in here a hundred times, I’ve always ordered this before.” The woman huffed, arms crossed angrily over her chest. Yuuri leaned against the register, trying very hard to explain to this woman that she was in the wrong place.

“Ma’am, we’ve never served a creme brulee latte.” Yuuri explained, not for the first time. She threw her hands in the air, and from the back of the house Yuuri heard Phichit chuckle.

“That is it, I want to talk to your manager!” Her hands went to her hips, and she looked quite smug, like she had just played the winning ace in a poker game. Yuuri glanced back at Yuuri, just to hide his smile.

“Phichit, she wants to talk to the manager.” Yuuri said, almost laughing.

“Oh, you should go get the manager.” Phichit was full on laughing, and the woman still looked smug, hands on her waist before she gestured with her hand for Yuuri to get on.

So he left, walking into the back and pulling out his phone. Phichit came barely a minute later, and showed him new pictures of his hamsters. They must have spent at least ten minutes there, comparing pictures, before finally laughing and walking out from the back.

“Sorry for the wait, ma’am.” Yuuri was more amazed she was still there. “I couldn’t find the manager, but I found someone even better. The owner.”

“Where is the owner?” She asked, looking between them.

“Actually, it’s us.” Yuuri hardly ever felt this confident, but watching the woman’s face drop was so worth it. Phichit came next to Yuuri, arms crossed. “So believe me when I tell you, we’ve never had a creme brulee latte.”

The woman looked at Yuuri, then at Phichit, and then back to Yuuri again. Without a word, the woman turned and left, walking out of the cafe without so much of a glance back at them. Phichit didn’t even wait until the door was closed before he started laughing, Yuuri quickly joining in. 

“Did I just miss the party?” Victor walked in, small but happy smile on his lips. Yuuri beamed, feeling lighter than he had in weeks. There was such a relief that came from not having to deal with idiots.

“You did! Yuuri just put this super rude lady right in her place.” Phichit made it seem like Yuuri had just won a war with his sass.

“It wasn’t that great.” Yuuri waved off, but he did feel proud of himself. “Are you getting the usual today, Victor?”

“Sure, and did you make more of those pumpkin muffins?” Victor leaned against the counter, in an awkward spot but it was the spot closest to Yuuri.

“I made chocolate chip today, do you want one?” Yuuri asked. When Victor nodded eagerly, Yuuri went and got one, sticking in the toaster for a couple minutes to warm it up. 

Phichit disappeared into the back, leaving them to talk on their own. Yuuri didn’t mind, somewhat enjoying their time alone, even though Phichit was no doubt pressing his ear against the door to listen in on them.

“Yuuri.” Victor sang, leaning closer to the counter, and closer to Yuuri. “I have a very important question to ask you.” 

“Hm?” Yuuri hummed, handing the warmed muffin to Victor while he started making Victor’s drink. 

“Yuuri.” Victor whined. “You’re not paying attention to me.”

“I am too, Victor.” Yuuri laughed. Their interactions at this point felt so natural, that Yuuri hardly felt awkward at all. “What’s your question?”

Victor pouted until Yuuri placed the coffee in front of him, and then, and only then, did the pout finally fade and Yuuri was left to patiently wait for Victor to ask his question. It was a simple question, but with the way Victor was staring at him, Yuuri worried he might ask for the world. 

“Do you want to go out on a date with me this Saturday?”

Yuuri’s jaw fell open, unable to think of a proper reply. This had to be a joke, but Victor was looking at him seriously and Yuuri couldn’t think of a proper response. It was like his mind was screaming yes but his body was absolutely refusing to allow him to.

“You don’t have to, I was just-”

“I’d love to.” Yuuri finally managed out, interrupting Victor and stuttering for that as well. His entire face was red, almost like he was going to burst into flames. Victor didn’t seem to care, a wide smile stretching across his face.

“Great, I’ll pick you up at six!” Victor took the muffin and coffee, both of which he had left untouched. “Phichit game me your number yesterday.”

“Phichit!”

“No regrets!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [ tumblr](oilux.tumblr.com) for more information!


End file.
